Outcasts
by AcidRain1402
Summary: Aleya's always been an outcast. Until she found a family. They're NOT normal. As leader of the group, she finds herself choosing to move to La Push, where she meets a certain hot-headed werewolf and his pack...Paul/OC
1. 1 Finding myself

Life had never been easy for me. I'd always been an outcast. A freak. I was what you could call a witch. Only I didn't have a wand, I just had to think of what I wanted to happen and it would, I could control all of the elements, I was extremely fast and strong, my senses were enhanced. I could teleport. You will learn about my other abilities later on. Out on the streets, I had to get by in life alone, no support from family or friends. That's because I didn't have any. I had nothing. Until 3 years ago.

I met a girl called Red. She was on the brink of death when I found her lying unconscious on the side of the road. She was beaten by her father and thrown away. After I helped her get better, she told me more about her life. She was 14 at the time, same age as me. Our birthdays were only days apart. She explained that she was living the perfect life. She was rich and had a decent family consisting of her, her parents and her little brother. But her house caught fire, killing her brother and her mother. Long story short her father became depressed, started gambling and lost everything. He couldn't take it anymore, so he started to take it out on Red. Then he drove her out on the streets and chucked her out whilst she was unconscious from her last brutal beating. Turns out she also had a power. When she showed her emotions her eyes change colour. She also had a strange mind link so that where ever we were she could see what I was seeing. Even if I was halfway across the world.

She's been my best friend ever since. We're inseparable.

Anyway, we started helping other people on the streets. We formed a group known as the outcasts. Strangely enough everyone in our group had powers to. You name it, from morphing in to giant cats to little things like healing peoples wounds. A stranger thing though, was whenever anyone that had a power met me; I could absorb some of their power. So I could do everything that my group could do. Must be a witch thing.

There are now around 35 of us. Our ages ranging from 6 years old – 33 years old. I'm 17 now and even though I'm not the oldest, I'm still the leader because I am the most powerful. I've finally got the thing I wanted most, a big family. With a big family comes big costs, so the ones who are old enough have jobs to help pay for mortgage, food and other necessities. With all our money we can afford anything. I've found a mansion in Washington with enough space for all of us. It's in a little town called La Push, it rains most of the year but it has nice beaches and scenery. I've already signed up the kids, other teenagers and I for school there, so there's no backing out now.

I'm on a private jet, with all my family annoying the hell out of me, and we're on our way to our new home.


	2. Abilities and stuff

**Just thought I'd tell you the names, abilities and ages of the group ;P**

Aleya-Leader-17 years old-witch, can absorb powers so can do all of the below powers (girl)

Red-17 years old-Mind linking (girl)

Chase-33 years old-Can change his and other peoples facial features (boy)

Amber-26 years old- Invisibility (girl)

Arianna-14 years old- Mermaid (girl)

Justin-19 years old- Mind reading (boy)

Faye-18 years old-Freya's twin- Siren (girl)

Freya-18 years old-Faye's twin-Siren (girl)

Caleb- 6 years old- Conner, Carter and Cassie's quadruplet- Advanced mind, can control water (boy)

Conner-6 years old-Caleb, Carter and Cassie's quadruplet- Advanced mind, can control earth (boy)

Carter-6 years old-Caleb, Conner and Cassie's quadruplet- Advanced mind, can control wind (boy)

Cassie- 6 years old- Caleb, Conner and Carter's quadruplet- Advanced mind, can control fire (girl)

Nathen-11 years old-Super speed (boy)

Cole-17 years old-Super strength (boy)

Aaron-14 years old- Levitation (boy)

Peyton-16 years old- Can put images into other people's minds (girl)

Brooklyn- 11 years old- Enhanced senses (girl)

Addison-17 years old- Shape-shifts into anything (girls)

Ray-29 years old-Camouflage himself and others around him (boy)

Austin-10 years old-Telekinesis (boy)

Brett-17 years old- Block peoples powers (boy)

Xavier-16 years old- Heal people's wounds (boy)

Dylan-13 years old- Brings people back to life (boy)

Sophia-14 years old- Teleportation (girl)

Jayden-13 years old-Whenever something bad is about to happen he will feel it (boy)

Blake-8 years old-Heat vision (can burn things with eyes) (boy)

Ashley-12 years old-Freeze vision (can freeze things e.g.; time, people, objects.) (girl)

Ally-7 years old- Can project images out into the open (girl)

Jackson-20 years old-Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another (boy)

Cameron- 18 years old- Ability to take control and inhabit the body of a person (boy)

Ryan- 22 years old-Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free something from petrification (boy)

Everlie-16 years old- Can control all minerals e.g. sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt (girl)

Lillian-29 years old- Ability to transform into any substance touched. (girl)

Jason-16 years old-Ability to travel back or forth through time (boy)

Teddy-13 years old- Ability to affect and change weather (girl)


End file.
